Kingdom of Freeland
The kingdom of Freeland is a human nation located in the east of the central lands. It borders Donber to the west, Silsia to the south, Durgia to the east and the Mirkuleon Empire to the north. It was founded by king Aundar Ist who led human slaves in a rebellion against the mirkuleons and founded the early kingdom of the Freemen. History 1st era Early tribes of giants whom's size is not recorded exactly in historical records, tales tell of how a giant relates to a walled fortress city. Some sources claim a fortress city was the size of a giant's toe and some say that the leg was size of a city. These giants often herded large herbivore like beings which were related to smaller cows and mammouths. 2nd era Paleo central landers migrated to the central lands from the western lands beyond the mirkuleon sea. They crossed during the period in which the sea was mostly frozen or on small canoes. These people developed slowly adapted to the climate and started to farm and herding. Humans migrate all to the southern central lands. humans create early stone age towns and cities. Humans would often go to war with giants but they were often met with defeats and massacres. Humans worshipped giants as gods and served their whims, Giants were often in fact early human kings. Smaller giants and humans would often interbreed which made sure that noble and military human classes in their feudal systems were often tall and strong. Shortness was seen as a trait of peasants and slaves thus it was undesirable to be short. The modern kings of Freeland are said to be of giant blood. The mirkuleons would often raid the nothern areas in which the central landers lived, The central lands were evantually invaded by mirkuleons who only recongised the Agomoto empire as a legitimate human power. The two nations would often conduct slave trades with Central lander slaves used for labour on farms and in mines. Many central humans who fled to Agomoto were enslaved and used in them to mine minerals and for usage in brothels. the stone age central landers often stood no chance against the iron age mirkuleons and Agomotons, humans did not have domesiticated horses. the giants who the humans saw as gods were slowly killed off by mirkuleons who set themselves up as gods and kings over humans. 3rd era The early humans discover iron and adopt the faith of life as their religion. This religion preaches a strong message of anti slavery and pacificism. Early human slaves decided to put down their tools and they protested peacefully against the mirkuleon masters however the mirkuleons would often torture and kill protestors. Aundar at the age of twenty saw his family butchered by his master. His sons were boiled alive and eaten before his eyes by his master who then imapled his father on a stake, he then throw his mother into a pit of boiling salt and afterwards his master ordered his slaves to rape and to tear apart Aundar's wife.Aundar ran away from his master's farm and kept on running, he hid in a cave and then went to a monastery and convereted to the faith of life. he went around as a missionary converting slaves to the religion. He evantually become sick of passive resistance and so instead decided to scrap pacifism he took up arms and formed a rebel army which of 500 who fought a mirkuleon force of two thousand men on the battle of Aundar's town. After the battle these 500 human warriors took up wives and they became known as the Freemen. 4th era The Freemen after Aundar's death expanded their territories around the east of the central lands. The territory of the kingdom of Aundar streches across the east of the central lands to the agomoton sea. The Durgian tribes raid the Freemen with the aid of mirkuleons. The Freemen adopted horsemanship from the mirkuleons and create a standing army. The Freemen army stands at twenty thousand, whilst the mirkuleons send a force of two thousand to sack their capital of Aundar's resting place.The mirkuleons sack the city using trebucheats and their superior tactitcs against humans on chariots whom's chariots get stuck in the mud during the heavy downpour. The mirkuleons sent an entire legion to conquer Aundar. The humans of the central lands flee westwards to the new world. The Freemen of Aundar in the western lands create the kingdom of new Aundar however it evantually became a republic as they had no king. The republic of Aundar went to war with the dwarves who lived in the great dwarven mountain range streching from New Freeland all the way to the south pole. The humans who used early medieval technology had an army which was wiped out by the airships and the guns of the dwarves. The human settlers quickly became slaves to the dwarves and were sent to work outside their mines in feilds. Back in Aundar, the central lands were under mirkuleon control whose policy towards the human natives was kill, deport or enslave. The strong and the smart were often shot, warriors, scholars etc. Whilst trouble makers and theives were deported and the rest made to work in the feilds or sold Auchakarm and to Agomoto. 5th era Freeland was still under mirkuleon law and humans were forced to worship mirkuleon historical figures as their Gods. Turning human society into a sort of theocracy under mirkuleon rule. Human religions were banned and punishable by death as was the faith in life. The wizard war which saw the defeat of the wizards and the banishment of magic from the mortal world did not actually effect Freeland that much. Dwarven technology and sciences were discovered by the Mirkuleon empire and the human colonies. This was the start of the time of peace and the end of Kevousalar's line and the enthroment of Smaqatl's line. Smaqatl's first move was to colonise the land near to new Silsia as to expand the Mirkuleon empire's influence over the new world.New Freeland, New Donber, New plaautania and New Pfvarchia made a combine force to liberate the old world human nations to be liberated which they did pushing back the mirkuleon forces. 6th era The dwarven techonology stopped working which ended the power of the main super powers and plunged the world into the dark ages. Freeland was in utter anarchy however it managed to fall back onto iron age technology and was a fairly stable nation however it lost its coast to Donber. 7th era Rebirth era, saw the rise of technology and the evantually stablisation of the world when it reached levels of 1400s technology. In 1650 a civil war between two different branches of the House of Aundar occured. These were the House of Eduard led by the pretender Eduard and the House of Alexander led by the current king alexandar II, the eduardites won the war which lasted until 1670 with Eduard II becoming king. Eduard went on for the most part of his fourty year reign expanding westwards as to gain the most power over the great central lands canal as to control trading across the continent. He also connected the canal to the rivers which ran through Freeland thus giving him more power. He managed to conquer both plaautania, pfvarchia and the county of masan before dying aged sixty. Later his son Eduard III would rule for thirty years dying at the age of fifty in an ever expansionist Freeland. Eduard III helped the King Kevousalar IV of Elderhold in the warring states/second civil war period of the Mirkuleons. However he died without any heirs in 1740, the Prime Minster Farquar became regent, he continued the effort of supporting Elderhold before his son Peter at the age of twenty four became the next regent sixty years later in 1800. regent peter later had an affair at age of fifty in 1826 with the twenty year old daughter of Prince Alexandar III who was born in 1756. The son from the affair between Peter and the daughter of Alexendar III became King Alexandar IV at the age of sixteen. Thus ending the eduardic era in 1842. Alexandar IV later abdicated and died in 1905 during the great war afterwards his son Phillip took over as Phillip II. Phillip II being named after his maternal great great grand father Phillip who was never crowned king. Many neo Eduardites refer to Phillip as Phillip the first and to his father Alexandar III. Freeland supported the Royalists in the second mirkuleon civil war against the socialists and the parlimentarians due to the King's worry about the spread of anti monarchism in his own nation. When the royalists won and Kevousalar V sat upon the thrown, The Freelandic king was given a medal of friendship by the Mirkuleon emperor. Kevousalar V banned the enslavement of humans yet he was overthrown by his brother kevousalar VI. Freeland praised this effort and gave the new Emperor money and weaponary. Freeland believing at had suppot from the Mirkuleon empire invaded Donber to gain access to the sea and so it could expand its influence eastwards to Aucharkatam and the twin islands. The grand duke of Donber fled to Auchakartam where he, Emperor Kevousalar VI, the General chairman of the Toch socialist republics, the Sultan of Aucharkatam and Emperor Nobudanaro of Sataro formed the Aucharkatam Imperial pact. Freeland joined the pan human alliance with Silsia, Plauutania and the pfvarchia. Thus started the great war on 11th may 1898. When the great war ended on October fifth 1906. The war ravaged in the central lands and Freeland was in debt and had millions of dead men thus millions of dead workers and breadwinners. Many married women commited sucide which left around 55% of children as orphans. Freeland became a hub for crime as various criminal gangs and crime families came in from abroad who controlled Freeland whilst the King hid in the royal palace of the palm trees in Aundar. A republican movement and party were formed with strong support from the whigs who formed an anti monarchist block which armed itself and started a small civil war. This civil war was mainly the two groups Pro monarchists vs anti monarchists street fighting and blowing each other up. The conflict ended when a peace treaty was signed and the two groups took to parliment instead forming two coalition parties but both groups kept ties with criminal gangs and still commited acts of Terror. Freeland and the Mirkuleon empire entered in a cold war which became hot due to various conflicts used as proxies such as the Yaladar war. The Mirkuleon empire realising that Freeland did not have any nuclear capabilities invaded it and Donber and commited mass genocide turning the population from one billion to fourty million and to later six million through systems of bombing Freeland with biologically enginered plagues and nuclear weaponary. 8th era Freeland with Donber were officially holds of the second mirkuleon empire as the western central holds and then later they became part of the Eastern Mirkuleon Empire. The majority of the native human populace were serfs or household slaves for mirkuleon settler, The Freelandic language became almost forgotten being swamped by vulgar dialects of common mirkuleon. The history of Freeland was rewritten and most books were destroyed and the scholars massacred. Freeland became a distant memory with the goverment in exile giving up all hopes of returning Demographics and culture Freelanders population is around 76% ethnic Freelanders who are group of humans from the central lands who are closely related to the Plaautanians, the pfvarchias and more distantly the Durgians and the Silsians. 20% of the population are immigrants from other nations in the central lands and the final 4% are people from beyond the central lands mainly the lands beyond the western ocean and people from Aucharktam, twin islands and Sataro. There are hardly any non humans due to high levels of discrimination they face by the Freelander goverment which denies all non humans the vote and denies them entry to certain towns and muesums. Freeland has a fairly stable birth rate in more middle class urban areas whilst in working class areas the birth rate is in fact falling due to back street abortions and more children and mothers dying in child brith, in the countryside the birth rate is fairly high with an average of ten children per family. People tend to migrate to Freeland from other central lands because of the many numbers of jobs in Freeland there is also high rate of refugees who come from the twin islands and Durgia. The majority of Freelanders like most central landers are members of the faith of life, Freeland is a location to around two holy sites including the boulder of conversion and the spring of life which is a cave in which the water deep inside is said to bring eternal life to all good people who drink and eternal suffering to all evil people who drink it. The other religions tend to be agnosticism and Deism, forgieners tend to keep their religions for example the Toch polytheism, Sataro folk religion and various forms of shamanism and animism from the twin islands Politics The kingdom of Freeland is a consitiutional monarchy with seperation of powers. The king plays no role in politics other than the royal perogative. However the monarchy is what divides the country with all political parties belonging to either the monarchists or the republicans. These groups are known as blues and oranges. The origin of this politicial system was that after the Great War the current king at the time Josef Aundarson abdicated the throne and the country became a republic for about a few months until prince Alexandar Aundarson overthrow the republic and became king, this almost provoked a civil war however Silsia and Donber both quickly sent in troops to help Alexandar's royal army overthrow the republic. The republicans and the monarchists formed two different political coalitions within the Freelander parliament. Parliament The Freelander Parliament is the main legislative body. It is the prime passer of laws and has soverignty over the consitution and domestic affairs as long as it is considered legitimate via a popular vote which must be signed and ratified by the king. The parliament is elected by a popular vote through an first past the post system every six years. The parliament is composed of one thousand seats for the commons and 200 peerage for the house of lords. The house of lords however is competely heridatery although Lord's without male heirs can adopt members of the commons and also promient scholars, army officers etc so that they can inherit their position. The House of Lords has the power to amend any laws passed by the house of commons on the basis of it being unconsitutional however the Prime minster can reverse this. Freeland's parliament is made up of several political parties. These are split into three coalitions, Monarchist, Republican and indepedent. The Monarchist support continuing the monarchy and have their origins in the post Great War 1906 violence. The Republicans support the short lived Freelander republic after King Alexander IV's abdication during 1905. The head of the house of commons is called the Cheif of the commons whilst the head of the house of lords is the Arch-Duke of Tailsorth who is the only non Royal Arch Duke in Freeland. The overall head of Parliament is the King. Cabinet The cabinent is the executive arm of the goverment its role is creating goverment policy over certain issues and managing primary domestic affairs and forgien policy. Cabinet elections are done through a system were in which is seperated into rounds of voting. The six parties with parliamentary represention are placed upon the ballot box. the electorate then vote and after the first round of voting the parties with lowest votes are struck off the electoral list. The remaining three parties are then voted upon with the one with the lowest amount of votes being struck off. This leaves only two parties for people to vote for with the one gaining the most votes in this third round of voting ultimately becoming the goverment. This means the majority in parliament may not reflect the goverment. Monarchy Freeland has been a monarchy since it was founded in the third era by Aundar the Great who ruled as king uniting the various eastern central lands tribe into one single nation, Freeland. Aundar founded the house of Aundar of which all the monarchs of Freelander history claim decent from. The house of Aundar split upon the death of King Frederick II between his nephew Prince Eduard and his other nephew Alexander who formed their own cadet branches. Cities Freeland is home to four major cities, Aundar, Deuimonburgh, Odanburgh, Otwarburgh. The largest and the capital being Aundar which lies on the crossroads between the rivers Baumanga and Boozaka. It is home to twenty million people whilst Deuimonburgh has ten million, Odanburgh thirteen million and Otwarburgh 7 million. The rest of the population live in smaller cities and towns as well as the countryside. Geography. Fauna and Flora Freeland had a temperate climate with rolling hills and large forests. Its weather was warm enough for strawberries and grapes to be grown although only in the south. However it mainly grew wheat and barely lending it to a more beer, spirits and, whisky based culture rather than a wine culture of their southern silasian neighbours. Armed forces Freeland's military was split between an airforce and an army. Freeland had no navy as it relied on militarised merchant companies which were loyal to the King of Freeland to transport Freeland's army. Freeland's army was comprised of around sixty thousand active troops and around 140,000 reserves. Freeland's army was divided into four corps each with fifty thousand personal, these are the Northern Corps, Eastern Corps, Southern corps and the Eastern Corps. These are further split between divisions based upon function with each corps having the same types of of division. Each corps has an infantry division, medical divison, Anti air division, armoured divsion, cavalry division International relations wars involving Freeland